


I'll Fight For You

by dabistears



Series: When The Stars Align [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artificial Gehenna Gate, F/M, LOOK AT THEM, Literally Ruining Perfect Little Teenagers, M/M, The Demon Kings Are Little Shits, They've Got Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabistears/pseuds/dabistears
Summary: “Something big is about to happen. And I mean big. I- when I was working with Lightning, the thing we found out… Guys, it was like I knew what the words meant, but my brain couldn’t understand how- why- and I just- I can’t bear this. Soon enough, the entire world will be able to see demons. Then what? Not to mention, the Okumuras-”
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Series: When The Stars Align [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432006
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> University is really draining my brain of all motivation. Updates might be slow, but know that I'm not forgetting about this series!

The sky trembled with the grumbling threat of yet another storm. Heavy grey clouds littered the dark night sky, unaware of the fact that the dry, late-winter season didn’t call for it.

A cold gust of wind messed with Bon’s hair, which only made him clutch his shotgun tighter between his calloused hands. Its foreign weight coupled with the strong kickback it gave every time he pressed the trigger didn’t help the anxious energy that surrounded the boy. The flashlight he held underneath the gun flickered, and that was his only warning before the fast sound of heavy footsteps approached him from behind.

Bon’s reflexes remained sharp as ever, allowing him to turn around and land a shot right at the middle of the Ghoul’s chest. The demon cried out in a deafening shriek and spat green blood-like goop everywhere. The young monk’s face contorted in disgust, still not used to the rotten smell that accompanied most demons. He fired another shot, this time taking half of the Ghoul’s face with it.

He reached into his belt for two more bullets, recalling the hurried explanation he’d got just about an hour earlier, and reloaded his newly-acquired Holy shotgun.

He’d never used this kind of gun before – during his dragoon training – since the Japan branch considered them too unpractical. He realises how right that statement is once the Ghoul pounces at him before he finishes pushing the second bullet in the slot atop the gun. The thing grabs a sticky hold of his (thankfully) clothed forearm. Bon grunts and uses all his core strength to push the demon back, finally getting the second bullet in and pressing the cold, metal nozzle of the gun under the thing’s yaw and shooting. The kickback leaves him losing his footing, and he hits the now slightly wet pavement at the same time the Ghoul’s carcass does.

“You ok, kid?” An Exorcist to his left asks, his voice strained from holding back yet another Ghoul himself.

“Yeah,” Bon quickly gets to his feet and aims his gun at it. The one remaining bullet lands between a pair of scary red eyes and sends the thing limply to the ground.

“Thanks,” The Exorcist shoots Bon a grateful smile before turning back to the battle.

Coal-tars fly past them, seeking refuge from the now heavy drizzle that fell from the night sky. A pair of Komainu roar in the background along with two screaming Exorcists trying to command them back to their shrine.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking under Bon’s feet and he feels more than sees the big wall of Holy guarding that extends through the city limits before him. His mouth opens in awe and he absentmindedly lightens his grip on the heavy shotgun, letting the blood flow return to his aching fingers. The now-distant screams of demons fill the air for a few seconds, followed by loud thunder. Goosebumps appear on Bon’s skin, and he can’t help the little shiver that runs down his spine. The air around him is… _electric_, but light and soothing at the same time.

The Exorcist behind him sighs in relief and reaches out to clamp him on the shoulder.

“So glad that’s over. I don’t think we’ve got enough ammo to last us another hour.”

Bon nods at him, reloading his shotgun – just in case.

It’s been a couple months since Mephisto let go of his protecting barrier on The Illuminati’s Artificial Gehenna Gate. Now, more than half the world’s population is able to see demons, which makes them all the more dangerous to be around. The quarantines that had first been imposed on most of the world’s populations had become useless over time, with people getting desperate to leave their homes and demons of higher levels becoming more and more powerful. The Order proposed guarding certain areas, big enough to hold most of the country’s population yet small enough to be able to control and maintain. The Japanese government had no other choice but to oblige, many other countries following the same plan.

And so, this is how Ryuji found himself in southern Tokyo, defending the arias and doctors as they worked on setting up guarding and whatever it is they thought could help. Konekomaru and Izumo had been enlisted as backup as well, though due to their different abilities they were sent to different parts of the country.

Rin and Shiemi, well, they were sent on _different _missions. Both of them had been hit particularly hard by Okumura-sensei’s escape, and in their grief, they attempted to look for both teens on their own. Thankfully, they were stopped by Miss Kirigakure, who somehow managed to shove some reason into them.

Now, those three are looking for a way to close the Gate. After all, Rin _had_ been able to close the Gehenna Gate Satan opened when he killed their father using his sword. But now Rin’s sword is empty, and he still doesn’t have a good grasp on his demonic heart to confidently unleash an attack on the Artificial Gate. He could easily take a chunk of the planet with it if he were to attempt that in his current emotional state. Or at least that’s what Miss Kirigakure screamed at him when the boy tried to make a run for it – again.

Ryuji looked down at the heavy wooden shotgun still clutched between his hands. Supplies had been significantly reduced, making things much more complicated. It’s moments like these when he’s glad he’s a fast learner with a great memory. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if he’d forgotten how to reload this thing whilst Ghouls charged at him. All in all, no matter how disastrous the whole thing is, he welcomes the distraction.

It’s not that he didn’t want to help – _hell_ he’ll do anything to save those innocent civilians from these monsters. It’s just that, ever since Shima and Okumura-sensei escaped Johan Faust’s mansion, he can’t help but wonder what those two are up to. And it frustrates him that there really is nothing he can do about it. Shima already told him it wasn’t his fault, so why…?

Bon sighs, long and hard as he runs a tired hand over his face.

One by one, the street lanterns come back to life, not being held back by mischievous demons, and Bon has to squeeze his eyes shut for a few seconds to let them get used to the sudden brightness. He clicks off his flashlight and moves the strap on his shotgun to let it rest against his back. His team captain, Mr. Kenjiro-sensei, motions for all the team members to gather near one of the lanterns. With heavy steps, the boy drags himself to them, taking a few deep breaths to fight off the heavy exhaustion that keeps plaguing his body as of lately.

“The Beta team has been dismissed. Please use your keys to return to your respective bases and wait for new instructions.”

Those words are bliss for the worn-out exwire, who in a tired daze takes out one of the very few keys he’s gathered over the past few months at True Cross Academy and uses it on the closest door. He arrives at the Japan branch office and doesn’t bother noticing how frantic the whole thing looks with papers thrown haphazardly and chairs being knocked over by desperate exorcists.

He passes through one of the offices, completing a quick registry of his presence at the battle as well as his dismissal, and heads straight to the Old Boy’s Dormitory. The run-down building had become their new base, heavily guarded by none other than arc knights Lucy Yang and Osceola Redarm. Those two had been especially helpful ever since the whole Romania thing.

Once he arrives at the dormitories, he’s greeted by Izumo. The girl shoots him a simple nod from her place in the otherwise empty cafeteria. She’s changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater and is currently sipping on some herbal tea Shiemi must’ve taught her to make. Uke and Mike cuddle up next to her, looking just as exhausted as her.

Bon nods back at her, walking straight up to what has become his new dorm room- that he shares with Konekomaru even though there’s plenty of space for everyone to have a room for themselves – and pulls out the first change of comfortable clothes he finds before heading out to the dorm’s showers. There he’s greeted by Konekomaru right as the boy is leaving the steaming room clad in comfy, oversized loungewear. He doesn’t miss the utility belt strapped to the boy’s hips. Just as Kamiki keeps her familiars out at all times even though it must be exhausting for her. Just like he can feel the cold metal of his trusty Glock against the skin of his lower back.

“Bon! I’m glad you’re ok!” The young monk says, his tired voice not carrying it’s usual cheery tone.

Bon musters what he hopes is a half-smile, which ends up looking like an uncomfortable grimace. “You too.”

Konekomaru smiles back at him with a much better rendition of a ‘tired smile’ and continues his stroll down the long hallway.

Bon sighs and tiredly pushes the shower room’s door open. He eyes the bath longingly, his muscles crying out in desperate need for a long, relaxing soak. Too bad there’s no time for that, not when Gehenna is pouring out onto Assiah.

In less than twenty minutes he’s back at the cafeteria, hair dripping over the wool sweater he’s wrapped himself into. Izumo points to the kitchen where Ukobach is serving a nice, steamy cup of tea. Bon nods respectfully at the little red demon and mutters a heavy ‘thank you’.

Izumo looks down at her cup, watching the little green leaves swirl around the golden liquid. “It’s supposed to relax your muscles and keep you from getting sick. Shiemi picked the herbs herself.”

“Well, I could really use some of that.” Bon takes a sip from the bitter tea, humming softly as the hot liquid graces through his sore throat and warms him up from inside. “By the way, have you heard anything from those two?”

Izumo rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed. “Nope. Neither of them answers my calls. I trust Miss Kirigakure, but still…”

Bon huffs, taking another sip of the steamy tea. It burns his tongue, but the sensation is way more pleasant than the heavy ache that surrounds him. “They’re probably too busy sneaking out to make out or something.”

Izumo’s face contorts into a mixture of surprise and disgust, topped with an angry flush settling on her pale cheeks. Her hand wraps itself into a fist and she hits the boy’s shoulder with it, eliciting a surprised yelp from him. “Don’t you dare think those things! That’s- It’s not-”

It’s Bon’s turn to roll his eyes. “Come on, you’re like the biggest sap I know. You love the idea of those two finally getting together.”

Izumo slaps her hands on the table, making the tea leaves dance from side to side inside the porcelain cups. “Excuse me?! Just what are you implying?!”

“I’m just saying-”

“**Shut up already**,” Mike growls out, his yellow eyes narrowed menacingly from where he’s sticking his head up over the table. “**Uke and I would like to rest quietly for a few minutes.**”

Izumo huffs at them, crossing her arms over her chest like a child. Bon has the decency to look ashamed as he whispers a quiet, “Sorry.”

The silence that follows is nice, though Bon can’t help but squirm a little when the now constant buzzing in his ears becomes a little too much. Not even the distant sounds of pots and pans crashing in the kitchen is enough to drown it out. Izumo raises an eyebrow at him as he reaches up to rub the palm of his left hand against his left ear, trying to achieve some relief. The boy just shakes his head, giving up with a long, tired sigh.

Just then, Ukobach strolls in holding a tray of steamy food. As if on cue, Izumo’s tummy grumbles violently, making a bright red blush invade her face. Bon snorts for the second time, feeling his skin prickle where Izumo is currently glaring daggers at him. Uke and Mike raise curious heads. The white byakko’s frowns soften once they catch sight of the fried rice bowl being placed in front of them. Ukobach nods at them, patting Uke in the head before running back to the kitchen.

Bon can’t say he’s hungry, specially after spending so much time around smelly Ghouls, watching their heads explode every time he landed a headshot. But he knows he has to keep his strength if he doesn’t want to end up as Demon food, so he leans forward and grabs the first warm thing he finds, shoving it unceremoniously into his mouth.

Izumo would’ve commented on the animalistic way the boy munched on their treats if it weren’t for the fact that she hasn’t eaten anything in almost 12 hours – other than that cereal bar one of the senior exorcists gave her during a brief break – and her stomach really hurts. Uke and Mike eat their fair share of fried rice, stealing glances at the girl every now and then to make sure she’s actually eating.

Dull footsteps let them know Konekomaru is arriving to the almost empty cafeteria. The boy takes a deep breath and giggles when his stomach lets out a mighty growl. He rushes to take a seat next to Bon and immediately starts eating half his weight in steamy food.

Ryuji counts fifty-seven seconds in his head before his thoughts finally get the best of him. “I-I’m sorry but I can’t stand this anymore.”

“Stand what?” Konekomaru asks, already having an idea of what his friend means.

“Something big is about to happen. And I mean _big_. I- when I was working with Lightning, the thing we found out… Guys, it was like I knew what the words meant, but my brain couldn’t understand _how_\- _why_\- and I just- I can’t bear this. Soon enough, the entire world will be able to see demons. Then what? Not to mention, the Okumuras-”

“Bon,” Konekomaru says, reaching a hand up to wrap around his friend’s wrist tightly. “We know. We might not have all the information you have, but we know-”

Ryuji pulls hard, releasing his wrist from his friend’s grip. “No, you don’t.” He looks across the table at Izumo, who calmly stares back at the boy. “You have absolutely _no_ idea. Have you ever heard of a place called section 13? I- the _things_ The Order has done… I don’t even know why I’m still here.”

“I mean, it is kind of obvious that The Kights of the True Cross aren’t all that innocent. I might not have an idea of what they’ve done, but I know what the Illuminati is capable of doing. There’s no way The Order can get worse than that.”

Bon runs a tired hand through his hair, biting his lip. _She has no idea…_

He stands up abruptly, nearly knocking his half-full tea cup. “I’m sorry, I’m not hungry anymore. I’m turning in for the night.”

Konekomaru sighs softly. “Good night, Bon.”

“’Night,” Izumo mumbles, taking another sip of tea.

Bon waves back at them absentmindedly, sprinting up the stairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is him. All of this, the flames, the fangs, the tail, the heart… it’s all him. He just has to find a way to make all the pieces of the puzzle fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are gonna be really slow for the next month or so since i'll be in finals but I promise I'm not ditching this series!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it so far!!! I've been having a lot of doubts latetly and I want to know if you guys would like me to change some things?

“Shura, are you sure about this?”

The redhead stops petting Kuro’s soft fur in favour of looking down at Rin. The boy is currently kneeling on the cold, hard concrete of the interrogation room they reserved from the Vatican. His deep blue eyes glisten with unshed tears and his hands lay on his lap in tight fists.

“How else are we supposed to get a handle of that demonic heart of yours, huh?!” The boy doesn’t try to hide the way his shoulders tense up at the harsh words. Shura sighs, and with a softer voice she speaks again. “Just remember how you lit the candles before.”

Rin doesn’t attempt to move, though. He sits there, keeping his head slightly bowed as his white, soft tail slowly reaches up to wrap itself around his torso.

A few seconds of silence go by before a soft voice echoes again inside the wide, concrete room.

“Rin?” Shiemi waits for the white-haired boy to answer. When a whole minute goes by without a word, she decides to carefully place the candle she’d been holding on the ground and walks up to the other side of the room where Rin sat.

She kneels in front of him, close, but not enough to touch him. “Rin?”

The boy finally looks up, a tear making its way out of his left eye. “I- I don’t…” He closes his mouth as soon as he feels a sob built up in his throat.

Without a second thought, Shiemi lunges over and wraps her arms around Rin. The boy immediately relaxes in her hold, letting out a sorrowful sigh. Shura watches from her place as the girl pets the boy’s soft hair and whispers comforting words to his ear. Kuro meows in clear concern for his master, and Shura pats his head one last time before finally making her way to the teens.

She kneels next to them, placing her hands on their shoulders. She doesn’t say anything, only meeting Shiemi’s eyes and giving her a small smile. The girl seems to understand, moving her hand from Rin’s head to his back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. Another sigh leaves Rin, anger and tension having finally left him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, voice hoarse. “We don’t have time for this.”

“You’re right, we don’t.” Shura stands up, pulling Shiemi with her. The girl complies, still keeping her eyes glued to the white-haired boy.

Shura drags her to the other side of the room and shoves a white candle onto her hands. Once the young girl is set, Shura returns to her spot by the door where Kuro had obediently sat the entire time. “Now, light the candle.”

Rin eyes the offending object sitting between Shiemi’s pale, overworked hands. The sight of white wax brings back memories from what feels like a lifetime ago. Memories of frightened eyes and hot, violent fire. He shudders, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“B-but,” _I’m scared._ He didn’t say it out loud, he didn’t need to. His eyes finally unglue themselves from the candle to look up at Shiemi. The soft, encouraging smile she sported only faltered a bit at the sight of his desperate ones. Her legs twitch with the need to hug the boy again, but she knows they really don’t have time for this. As harsh and sudden this all seems, they need to get moving. She’s going to help Rin, however she can.

“You won’t hurt me,” the girl says.

“H- how do you know?” Rin’s voice is barely above a whisper, and it hurts both girls with how hurt it sounds.

Despite this, Shiemi’s kind smile returns, its effect being boosted by the cute blush that appeared on the bridge of her nose. “Because you’re _you_. Last time, you tried to hurt me because you weren’t the _real_ you. Someone else was using your body, and it terrified me to think _he_ could hurt _you_. But he’s not in control anymore, so it’s all _you_. And I know you would _never_ hurt me on purpose.”

Rin looks back down, his tail gripping himself tighter. His eyes burn with the threat of a new wave of tears. “It’s just-” he takes a deep breath, willing the tears to disappear before they spill. “I can feel him under my skin. Like a caged animal ready to pounce. I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold him in forever…”

“You won’t if you keep thinking of _it _as a_ him_.” Shura chimes in, leaning comfortably against a concrete pillar.

Rin’s tail twitches, and he looks up at her. “What do you mean?”

“You keep thinking about _him_ as an intruder, something that shouldn’t be inside your mind. Well, guess what, that thing _is_ part of _who_ you are. Like it or not, you have to learn to accept that before you try to control _it_.”

Rin’s eyes widen.

_“I am Satan’s child. I cannot escape my power.” _

His own words echo in his mind, and he doesn’t realize he’s said them out loud until he hears Shura sigh.

“You’re also Shiro Fujimoto’s child, ain’t ya? He raised you _and_ Yukio.” She crosses her arms over her barely covered chest before continuing. “You’re a good cook, and you love to cook for other people. You’re a big dummy, and you almost always act on impulse, not thinking too much before throwing yourself at everything and anything. You have a big heart, and you let people take advantage of that. You also happen to have a Demon’s Heart, and Satan’s flame, and a tail, and fangs, and incredible healing abilities. But that’s just a part of what makes you _you_.”

A loud laugh reverberates inside his head, and he’s forced to roughly pull himself from the ground into a standing position.

“Rin?”

** _“Awww you’re so weak! You have all these worries, and you wanna be nice! I can’t believe someone like you supressed me all this time!”_ **

Yes, he _was_ weak. He had the weight of the world dropped down on his shoulders ever so slowly for 16 years until it all finally came crashing down. All that time he waisted shielding himself from the truth, too scared to face the facts. All those years he convinced himself that playing dumb would be better, that ignorance could bring him happiness.

** _“You’re soft! That’s why you always lose so easily!”_ **

All his life, he’s lost so much. From respect and knowledge to friends and family. His father, and now his brother… He always took them for granted, thinking that they would _always_ stay by his side because they were the ones that had _always_ been there. And just like that, in the blink of an eye, they’re _gone_. And it’s all _his_ fault. If only he’d _done_ something, if only he’d paid more _attention_, if only he’d _known_-

** _“But I can’t stand it any longer! I am the anger and avarice you have built up for 16 years! I am power itself!!!”_ **

Of course, he’s _angry._ He’s angry at the world he’d been thrown in, he’s angry at Satan for creating him, he’s angry at his mother for giving birth to him, he’s angry at Father Fujimoto for raising him, but…

Most importantly, he’s angry at himself. For being so weak, so ignorant, so _unfitting_.

** _“And those with power rule! That’s the law of nature, right? So you gotta die!!!”_ **

But if there’s one thing he got wrong, was this. He believed that with his flames, his strength, he could get rid of Satan.

It had been a necessity back then, to think like this. After losing half of his world with his father’s death and being thrown into a completely different reality he’d blindingly believed in for 15 years prior, the only things he had left were his brother and himself. He wouldn’t even dare think of involving his little brother in this, wanting nothing but to keep him as far away as possible from any Satan-related business. He’d planned on fighting this fight alone, to solely rely on his sword. That’s why it had been given to him, right?

But oh, how stupidly wrong he had been. He never considered his brother’s feelings, not like this. He’d kept himself ignorant to the deeper, darker thoughts that surrounded both twins, forcefully pushing that sweet ignorance onto both of them. He should’ve known that it only made things worse for his little brother.

** _“He’s gone off with goals of his own. So just… leave him alone.” _ **

As much as it pains him to admit it, this is true. His little brother is his own person, and he can’t protect him all the time. He’s strong enough to defend his own. And if he screws up, it’s his own job to learn from it and move on. Just like he did when he was learning to use his flame, training with the candles.

The white-haired boy slowly raises his head, leaving his hands fall limp by his sides. His dark blue eyes meet the candle, tauntingly standing in Shiemi’s hands at the other side of the room.

He knows he has to do this. No matter how much he wants to just destroy that Artificial Gehenna Gate and save all these innocent people, he can’t risk pulling any wrong move. He has to get himself together, not just physically but mentally too. Once he finds his place, he knows he’ll be able to do it.

So, _why is it so hard…?_

“Rin,” Shiemi’s soft voice breaks through the fog in his mind, bringing him back to the present.

He looks up at her, a new determined shine in his eyes.

Yes, this is him. All of this, the flames, the fangs, the tail, the heart… it’s all _him_. He just has to find a way to make all the pieces of the puzzle fit.

_Think, Rin. For the first time in your life you **know**, you **understand**, so take advantage of that. _

“I’ve got this.”

Shura eyes the boy’s profile for a few seconds before nodding. “Then get to it. We really don’t have time.”

The urgency of the situation comes back to him, and his hands wrap themselves into tight fists. That’s right, he can’t expect the world to wait for him. He has to do this.

Shiemi gives him one last reassuring smile, holding the candle tight between her hands.

Shura had decided it’d be best if the girl held it. Since they didn’t have much time, they needed to ensure the boy could control himself before returning to the warzone. Hence, it’d be best to impose a big challenge from the start. The real Rin would never hurt any innocent people, much less those he loves. And from what the inspector has seen from those two, she knows it won’t be too hard for Rin.

Rin takes a deep breath, eyes focused on the white candle. He only has to burn the top part, nothing more. _Poof_. He ponders if he should release his flame, let the blue licks of flame dance around his body, but he quickly changes his mind. He knows he can do wide-scale damage, but he really has to focus on precision attacks. He hasn’t done many of those, ever, and this might be the key to his control.

He reaches deep into himself, watching the taunting blue flame dance before him.

** _“So, you finally letting me have my turn?” _ **

Rin smirks at himself. _Yes, I’m not suppressing you anymore. Let’s work together._

Instantly, the flame morphs into himself, covering his cold body in warm wrath. He holds his breath for a few seconds, letting the anger fuse with his other emotions, letting the storm set off in his mind, and he opens them again.

His sight focuses on the candle wick, and letting out his breath slowly, he commands his flame to appear.

Shiemi jumps back, not expecting the blue flame to appear so quickly. Her green eyes shine with the blue glow, and she becomes mesmerized by the dancing fire before her.

“Holy shit, he actually did it on the first try,” Shura whispers to herself, letting a small smile take over her face. “That was amazing, Rin!”

Ever so slowly, a giant grin appears on Rin’s face. Shiemi quickly mirrors it, almost dropping the candle in the process. Kuro meows loudly, transforming into his Big Kitty Mode and tackling the boy from behind. Rin giggles at this and pets Kuro as the Cat Sidhe gently throws him around like a toy.

Shiemi giggles from her place, setting the candle on the ground and making her way to Shura. “Do you think he’ll be able to close the Gehenna Gate?”

Shura smirks. “A duffus like him? Yeah, that boy can do almost anything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s the Seraphim!” An Exorcist exclaimed in horror. “Everyone! Take cover!”

Ever since they arrived at True Cross Academy and befriended the sons of Satan, the exwires had learned to expect the unexpected.

Well, they definitely did not expect _this_.

They had been assigned to support the Vatican with paperwork. Apparently, involving all these countries’ governments required a lot of legal work and there weren’t enough exorcists around to keep up with it. Only the few who had lost ability for combat but were still kept by The Order as cram school teachers or any other desk jobs were left as well as the exwires.

They didn’t even try to protest, sensing the overly nervous energy that radiated from the Exorcist that collected them at the Old Boy’s Dorms. From what they heard later that day, many of these countries protested the fact that they had minors risking their lives, and to avoid any more conflict from outside sources, they decided to just send them to the deepest corners of the Vatican.

It’s there where they spent countless hours organizing records, filling out forms and informing of incoming requests from other countries. Exwires from other countries were stuck there too, though with all the work they had been assigned, there hadn’t been much of an interaction other than awkward eye contact.

And just as they are about to be excused – all eager to return to their main bases – an intense light drowned the Vatican’s basement, blinding them.

“Alright, now what?!” Bon exclaimed, exasperated.

Izumo tried to peak over her forearm where it covered her dark eyes, but the light was simply too much. “I- why does this look…?”

“…familiar?” Konekomaru finished her sentence, the memory downing on him.

“It’s the **Seraphim**!” An Exorcist exclaimed in horror. “Everyone! Take cover!”

The ground swayed gently under them. The countless chandeliers that lit the underground offices went out one by one, swinging with the movement and leaving only the sound of glass and precious metals softly clinking in the air. The only source of light left what the Seraphim’s blinding glow.

The exwires moved to take cover under desks and behind bookshelves, careful not to knock any of the countless stacks of papers and throw away the day’s arduous work. The movement continued for a few seconds, just enough time for everyone to settle in their place. Bon and Izumo kneeled behind a large bookshelf while Konekomaru sat under a metal desk. The three of them peaked carefully at the Demon currently floating above the centre of the room.

“First and foremost, I would like to apologize for this is the only way I can communicate this urgent news to you, human and demon kind alike. Previously, The Illuminati declared war on The Knights of the True Cross Order and every other Organization that dares ally themselves with them. I, Lucifer, King of Light, am here to warn you one last time. There is a war coming, and those who chose to take side of the Enlightened Ones will be pardoned of any previous sins. Again, this is your last chance.”

The Demon King’s voice reverberated through the entire Vatican basement – and by the sound of it, in many other places around Assiah too. It was soft and melodic, almost like a choir of Angels singing, yet it held an underlining powerful threat in it, so dark and deep it installed fear in every fibre of their beings. The Seraphim’s light grew in intensity as Lucifer spoke, acting like a torch to illuminate the last corners of their souls, leaving them completely exposed even though they’d ran to take cover. That had been silly, they know that now, because there is no way any mortal being can escape The King of Light.

“As an incentive, I would like to share the news that our development of magical science has allowed us many advantages key to creating a new world, a **_better_** world. All thanks to the efforts of both our valiant scientific staff and the holy sacrifice of our brave test subjects.”

A shiver runs down Izumo’s spine. She’s lived through this so called ‘sacrifice’, and the only reason why she hasn’t yelled at the stupid thing to just **shut up** is because her whole body is frozen in fear. Beside her, Bon’s jaw clenches in righteous fury, and Konekomaru’s breath hitches under the desk. Still, the anger they all feel isn’t enough to grant movement back to their shaking limbs. They’re stuck there, hiding, _listening_.

“By far, the most important creation born of the light of our Chosen Ones, is the perfect vessel for our Father, our Saviour, Satan. It needed a few adjustments, and as much as we don’t agree with your ideals, we would like to thank the Knights of the True Cross for shaping this vessel into what Father needed most. Now, I am proud to announce that Satan officially walks Assiah as an equal to both humans and Demons alike.”

A cold shiver runs down the exwires’ backs. Surely, it can’t be what they’re thinking, right?

Shima and Okumura-sensei – Renzõ and Yukio – they had escaped the Illuminati. They’d managed to destroy one of their biggest bases, the Dominus Liminis, and they’d gone through Hell just to get back to the Order, _back home_, so why…?

“I can assure you that his vessel is strong. So strong, in fact, that it won’t sustain any damage from The Order’s best weapon, Rin Okumura.”

No. It can’t be.

Bon’s neck finally responds, and he slowly turns to Izumo. She looks back at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. He can feel Konekomaru’s gaze burning through the back of his head, and he knows they’re thinking the same thing.

Before, they’d been sure there was more to the story than those two simply escaping the Illuminati’s claws. That much was clear as day. But there hadn’t been a mention of that, not even a hint of an unspoken word between glances. Rin had even told them, told Yukio, that he knew there was something he wasn’t telling them, and that it was ok to speak at their own pace. From that conversation and based on the things he’d witnessed by Lightning’s side he’d concluded that the two could’ve been under a contract and that speaking against the terms of said contract would end in both their murders. That’s why he gave up in pushing his childhood friend for the truth.

Now, his heart heavy with regret, he wishes he’d done more.

“The end of this universe as we know it will come to pass, and those who stand by as enlightened shall get their reward.”

The light pulses a few times before it leaves just as fast as it came. Every person in the underground offices hold their breath, waiting for The Illuminati to strike again.

Several minutes pass, and nothing happens.

Eventually, all exwires are excused, entrusted to a qualified Exorcist to get take them back to their respective bases and make sure these are responsibly guarded. The three Japanese exwires stay silent the whole way back, struggling to understand the situation.

It’s only when the main doors to the Old Boy’s Dormitory close, and the Exorcist that had escorted them left, that Bon finally explodes.

“What the fuck is going on?!” He almost screams, mindful of not gathering any sort of unwanted attention, even though the whole place is in lockdown, heavily warded and _safe_.

“I don’t know, but you need to calm down, Bon!” Konekomaru says, laying placating hands on his friend’s forearm.

“I know, I know! I just can’t-”

“And you think we can?!” Izumo jumps in, her hands crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face. “I’ve told you this before, Renzõ Shima already told you it’s not your fault so move on! Stop blaming yourself for everything and start using that monkey brain of yours for actual thinking!”

Ryuji clenches his jaw, desperately trying to control his rage. He takes a few deep breaths and closes his eyes. “Aright. Then what could be going on? What could Lucifer truly have meant with _that_?”

“He obviously didn’t want to give us too many clues. He gave enough information to frighten us, but not enough for us to speculate on their plan. We know Shima and the Okumuras are related but that’s all we know.”

Izumo gasps softly, looking up at her friends. “…you don’t think they’re going to make them fight against each other, do you?”

Konekomaru looks down, his hands wrapping into tight fists by his sides. “Most likely, that’s what Lucifer meant by Rin-kun being the most powerful weapon for The Order. And, think about it, why would Shima and Okumura-sensei run away from True Cross after escaping the Illuminati?”

“…what are you saying?” Izumo’s arms are carefully wrapped around herself.

“I- I don’t know! It could be many things! M- maybe they knew the war would be tough, so they decided to step out of it! O-or maybe they didn’t want to put us in danger so they’re putting distance between us!”

“Or maybe they only came here for something. As soon as they got it, they ran back-” Bon cut himself off, swallowing the rest of his bitter sentence. He doesn’t believe this, not truly, but by now he really doesn’t know what to believe. He takes a deep breath, letting go of it with a big sigh. “Fuck…” Bon curses, reaching up a shaky hand to rub at his eyes. “And how are we supposed to help here?”

Izumo quietly summons her familiars, already at the skill level to pray for them to appear instead of relying on a summoning circle. The pair of white byakko appear with a slight gust of wind, startling the curtains of the main common area of the Dorms.

“Do you guys know something about this?” She asks, looking down at them.

Uke shakes his head. “**I’m afraid not. With Yamataka’s dark flames it is impossible for us to track them.**”

“And the Illimunati?”

“**These evil people know how to hide.**” Mike grumbles. “**We still haven’t figured out a way to intervene with their allied spirits.**”

Izumo nods at them, softy patting Uke’s head. “We’ll find a way.” She turns to the other two exwires, a determined glint in her eyes. “First, we should contact Miss Kirigakure.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your brother was able to destroy the Gehenna Gate using the same flame that was used by Satan to create it.” Renzõ’s caramel eyes shift to the corner where the Armumahel guns lay haphazardly on the ground. “This Artificial Gate was made using Armumahel’s crystals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this!! I love two angsty boys, especially when they get some of that Development Juice.

Yukio sighs long and hard as he eyes the twin pistols he is currently holding. The feeling of the Armumahel guns in his hands is still new. Their size and weight are different from those he is used to, not to mention the raw power vibrating through the cold metal. He carefully sets one of them on the ground and uses his newly freed hand to run the tips of fingers over the other gun.

_“…They employ a crystallization of Armumahel, The Emperor of Emptiness, so they are capable of fatally harming a high-level demon.”_

Lucifer’s words echo inside his mind and send waves of violent shivers down his spine.

_“Those guns use the crystal’s gems for an incredibly powerful weapon of exorcism but if a human being uses them for a long time, it causes memory disorder, so we never mass-produced a final product.”_

His fingers trace the containers where the fragmented crystals sit and emanate an eerie but subtle glow.

_“However, you can use them because the black flame has no effect on you. So, I give them to you.”_

Ready to haunt him every time he closes his eyes, the image of Lucifer’s ice-cold eyes sits imprinted in the back of the teen’s mind. Suddenly he becomes hyper aware of the weapon in his hands – _has it always been this hot?_ – and he throws it to the ground to sit next to its twin. He examines the palm of his hand carefully, tilting it towards the flickering light in front of him. He swears some of the fire leaked from the cold metal because how could it just _feel_ like it is burning through his flesh but then he remembers-

It is impossible.

He shuffles closer to the fire growling in the middle of the cave, casting ominous shadows on the damp rocky walls. Slowly, he stretches his trembling pale hands towards the fire, flinching as the violent red flames lick at his flesh. It feels hot but not enough to harm him and, in a few seconds, he gets used to the feeling. Pulling back, he rolls up the long sleeves of his shirt to his elbows and leans forward once again. His hands still shake, but once he makes contact, a warmth shoots throughout his body and overpowers the cold shivers wrecking through him.

Once again, he confirms to himself that no type of flame can hurt him.

He buries his hands in the ashes sitting underneath the wooden blocks. His eyes shift back to where the pistols sit, one on top of the other by the deepest corner of the small cave. He thinks he can hear them whisper nonsensical demands and threats at him, but he is almost convinced himself that it is all in his head. Almost, because at the back of his mind he knows what those guns are capable of; the cold press of his fingertips on the triggers, the violent kickback on his shoulders, the roar of flames leaving the nozzle…

_And the screams that come right after that. _

The shuffling sound of light footsteps startles him, almost catching his clothes on fire. He turns to the cave’s entrance and squints to fight against the pale moonlight. Renzõ freezes on the spot, his eyes glued to the place where Yukio’s hands are still buried in burning ashes.

“Ah, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you playing with fire like that.” The boy shakes himself, his k’rik jingling in the tight grip of his left hand. On his right he’s holding a neat bundle of recently chopped wood.

Yukio gently pulls his hands out of the fire and dusts the ashes off his now stained skin as Renzõ shuffles inside the cave.

“Me neither.” Yukio says after a few moments of silence. His eyes glue themselves to his lap where he rests his hands. He wiggles his fingers, tracing the calloused skin gently, yet feeling none of the burn symptoms.

Now that he’s had time to think about it, he’s never suffered a fire burn in his life. He supposes most people don’t go around playing with fire with the specific goal of getting burns but he supposes that by this point he should at least have suffered something mild either by a clumsy use of a flamethrower or even by simply failing to light a candle.

It is weird, but he never thought he’d ever get to think about it this much.

Renzõ eyes him for a few seconds before digging into a worn-out duffle bag and producing two bowls of instant noodles and a bottle of water. With practiced movements he sets the paper bowls high over the fire using his k’rik.

As he waits for their meal to cook, he turns to stare at Yukio. His hands are covered in ash, but it’s the look on the boy’s face that makes him ache inside. He grabs a water bottle and kneels next to the boy.

“Can I?” He asks, pointing at the hands laying limply on the boy’s lap. Yukio frowns and curls his fingers into tight fists. “I’m just going to wash them.” He assures, patiently waiting for his answer.

A few beats go by before the boy undoes his fists and nods. The water is lukewarm yet steam still rises as it meets boiling skin. Renzõ flinches as his hands touch Yukio’s, yet he still fights to gently scrub them clean. He’d washed his own hands at a lake outside.

Yukio’s eyes look up at Renzõ. The boy’s hair had long lost its pink hue, revealing a natural brown shade not too different from his own. It was a bit on the longer side now and his fringe covered part of his caramel eyes. A small frown of concentration knitted his eyebrows together, scrunching up his nose and wrinkling the skin of his forehead in a way that made Yukio’s heart skip a few beats.

Renzõ can feel the other teen’s gaze scrutinizing his face, yet he cannot bring himself to meet his eyes. With a loud sigh, Yukio finally spoke. “I’m not helpless, you know?”

Whether he was telling that to Renzõ or to himself, he doesn’t know but it doesn’t really matter because Renzõ finally meets his gaze. “You’re not.” He takes a deep breath and lets his eyes shift back to where his hands are still gently scrubbing Yukio’s. He lets go in favour of taking the water bottle and pouring more water over their hands. “_We’re not_.”

“We’re not helpless,” Yukio repeats slowly, his fingers twitching in Renzõ’s grip. “We’re not hopeless.”

Renzõ sighs. “I’m sorry for being so… protective, I guess. It’s just that, ever since I started the whole spy thing, when I get scared or stressed I like taking care of other people – it helps me stay focused – and I know you hate that.” He gently flips Yukio’s hands to scrub at the other side.

_I don’t hate it_, Yukio thinks. _What I hate is other people thinking I’m weak. Thinking I **need** their help._

“And I’m sorry for being so irritable. I am angry, but I’m not angry _at_ you.” Yukio says, looking down at their hands.

Renzõ nods. Once he deems Yukio’s hands clean, he grabs a rag they have been using to clean their faces and pats them dry. Then, he reaches out for their instant ramen cups and hands one to Yukio. Their stomachs twist at the sight of yet another disgusting meal, yet they really don’t have a choice.

They sit in silence for a few moments, scarfing as much of the food as they could. Renzõ waits until Yukio’s ramen is mostly gone before he speaks again. “I got another message from Mephisto.”

Yukio chokes on his food, coughing it down loudly. The shorter boy pats his back until the coughing dies down. He understands the boy’s surprise, considering the last thing the bastard had said to them was right before they stepped outside of his mansion.

“**It is important that you two remain unnoticed, not just by The Order and The Illuminati, but also by any other human being. Both organizations have their own means to track their respective targets, both demonic and human alike**. **I’m sure you’ll figure something out~**” Mephisto had said. “**We should wait for the right time to attack, otherwise all of this running around would’ve been for nothing**.”

“What did he say?!” Yukio manages to ask, rubbing at his watery eyes.

Renzõ looked at him, his frown morphing into a serious grimace. “He wants us to close the artificial Gehenna Gate.”

Yukio blinks, processing the boy’s words before huffing out a sarcastic, painful laugh. “Right. And how the fuck are we supposed to do that?!”

Renzõ sighs. “Well, he didn’t say, exactly but-”

“What do you mean he didn’t say?!”

“BUT! But, hey, I think I know how. I never really understood why Mephisto would want me as a double spy, considering I’m not the best nor the only one apt for the job but now it’s all clicking into place.”

Yukio leans forward, desperation clouding his bicolored eyes. “Please, _please_ don’t drag it out. Just say it. How are we supposed to close the Gate?”

“Your brother was able to destroy the Gehenna Gate using the same flame that was used by Satan to create it.” Renzõ’s caramel eyes shift to the corner where the Armumahel guns lay haphazardly on the ground. “This Artificial Gate was made using Armumahel’s crystals.”

Yukio’s eyes follow Renzõ’s, widening to the point where they take up half his face. His head turns back to the boy so fast his neck can’t help but scream in protest.

“I know because me and Yamantaka were both used as test subjects for the machine that keeps the Gate going.”

At the mention of its name, the demon smokes its way out of Renzõ’s k’rik and proceeds to just stand tall by the entrance to the cave.

“Yamantaka is kin to Armumahel, like some kind of **demonic son**,” the spy continues. “Though I’d argue that he doesn’t hold the same strength as Rin does – sorry about that, bud, please don’t be mad – so his power alone wouldn’t be able to close it. Besides, I don’t think the Illuminati would’ve risked it considering I knew of its existence and could’ve gotten The Order to destroy it…” He drifts off, his eyes glued to a spot on the ground before Yamantaka. 

Yukio’s eyes burn through the back of his head. “So, that’s where the guns come in handy? You think they’ll be enough?”

Renzõ bites his lip, turning back to Yukio. “I don’t know, but it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

They stay silent for a few minutes after that. Yamantaka throws a few annoyed growls before returning to the k’rik. Manifesting the demon physically takes a toll on Renzõ’s spiritual energy. It has gotten better over the past few months, though considering he’s just returned from chopping wood with nothing but a sharp knife and his k’rik in inhumanly cold weather, he’s really feeling it this time.

With a sigh he throws more wood onto the fire. His head feels light, but he still pushes himself to pack up their supply bags in case they need to get out in a rush.

Yukio’s sitting on the same spot he’d been sitting before, eyeing the heavy twin pistols. He understands now, why Lucifer would gift him such powerful weapons. It wasn’t just because he’s immune to the flame’s effects – there’d been plenty of other weapons in the Dominus Liminis that used the power of flames. And it couldn’t be just some messed up coincidence. No, it was all part of a plan designed perfectly and meticulously to fit together like the small pieces of a gigantic puzzle.

With a heavy sigh Renzõ flops down next to Yukio, leaving a few polite inches between them. Words threaten to leave his mouth, stuffing his throat and making it hard to breathe yet he fights with all he has left to keep them inside.

It has been a rough few weeks for them, to say the least. After everything calmed down and they really had time to reflect on what has happened, they realised just how quickly they had let things progress between them. Sure, they don’t hate each other, not at all, but…

What if they let the situation influence their mindset enough for it to manipulate them into a relationship? Do they truly care about the other in _that_ way or is it just the heat of war making them crave this sort of comfort?

Yukio doesn’t know. If there’s one thing he’s learned from this is that he truly doesn’t know anything, specially when it comes to himself. The desperation to know, to control, it’s all still there and so, he can’t let something like this screw with the little progress he’s been able to make. Even if he tries to convince himself that he’s had _different_ feelings towards the older boy from the very start, he can’t be sure. Not when Satan was taking residence in his mind, following his every move, manipulating him into doing things he didn’t want to-

_Or did he? _

He wasn’t being possessed. He could still control his body, his thoughts, his emotions. Could Satan meddle just enough to slightly change either of those things? He knows the answer, yet he can’t admit it because doing so would mean that he’d intently done all those awful things at his own will.

Human egos are quite fragile. There are people that dedicate their lives to study the inner workings of the human mind, yet the matter remains a complete mystery. Demons don’t know any better. If they want to manipulate a human, they muffle their ego and replace it with their own, taking control of them completely. There is no such thing as a partial possession that could affect the mind to the same degree that Yukio-

Just the thought of it makes him feel sick. Images of the cold nuzzle of his Glock _pressing against his friend’s chin- _

A small, sick part of him is glad. Satan didn’t have control. He was just an influence, nothing more. Just like the whole situation; Mephisto, Lucifer_, even his dad_, they were all influences. Little nudges here and there that slowly guided him through the rockiest path possible.

They still are.

Rin’s words from before don’t make things easier, either.

**“This thing inside me, it’s too powerful for me to handle on my own. I always knew that, but recently I finally understood… I was never meant to carry this alone. I was just carrying it until you could help me carry it, too. …I’m not asking you to take it now, I just need you to know that I can’t do this alone. I’ve never been able to. But that doesn’t make either of us weak. If anything, it makes us stronger, ok?” **

_Damn it. _

All his life he’d always felt like something was missing. He didn’t know why or what it was but knowing that something wasn’t _complete_ drove him crazy. And now, knowing that his stupid older brother had taken yet another burden without even _knowing_ for his own sake-

It’s not fair, but what can he do to change it? Nothing. He can’t do anything, and it isn’t his fault, but he can’t help but feel guilty because that shouldn’t even be possible.

Satan having children shouldn’t be possible either.

But, as his nii-san would say, **tough shit**. They were born, _they exist_, and now its their job to mend other’s mistakes because how else could they pay humanity back?

It’s hard for him to let go of control like this, but now he has to admit that it makes things easier for him. He thinks he understands Renzõ a little bit more now. Being a spy, constantly moving, constantly changing, it’s the perfect distraction from one’s self.

He takes a deep breath and turns to the older boy. His fists are clenched where they rest on his lap and his head is leaning back heavily against the rock wall behind him. His legs are extended, the tips of his boots barely reaching the rock boundary they’d made to keep the fire contained. His caramel half-lidded eyes glued themselves to the flickering fire, distant and tired. His throat bobbed with what Yukio could only assume to be forced silence. The inches separating them suddenly became miles, too much for the little cave they’d taken refuge in.

“If you want to say something, just say it.” Yukio said, immediately flinching at his own tone. He hadn’t meant for it to come out so harsh, but at least he managed to grab the boy’s attention.

Renzõ sat up, blinking rapidly to rid some tiredness from his eyes. He turned to Yukio yet avoided eye contact as he spoke. “Sorry, I’m just very tired.”

Yukio sighs. “Then sleep.”

“I don’t think I can…” Renzõ yaws. “The floor is too hard, and the fire isn’t warm enough, and I-” He cuts himself off, his tired mind almost betraying him.

Unlucky for him, Yukio is wide awake, and his interest has been piqued. “And you, what?”

Renzõ gulps. “Nothing don’t mind me. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Yukio hums. “I’m tied too.“

“Then _you_ should sleep too.” The older teen finally meets his bicolored eyes. “You’re gonna need it.”

“Don’t think I can, either.”

“Why?”

Yukio had fully intended to stay silent for a few moments and really think about his next words, but unfortunately a string of words decides to leap out of his mouth without a single care for the consequences.

“Back then, when you kissed me for the first time, I remember thinking that no matter what we’d been through, nothing could ruin that moment. I remember forgetting, if only for a few minutes, about Satan, and The Illuminati, and just… I don’t know. It felt like something clicked into place, you know. Like the void inside me became a little smaller. What I’m trying to say is-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

Renzõ’s lips are warm – slightly chapped from the cold, but still just as soft as he remembered. They hadn’t kissed again since they left the Illuminati ship. It felt too awkward, especially after doubt had decided to creep its ugly face in. But, God, Yukio had missed it. How could he ever doubt this feeling? He is floating away, warm and safe in the older boy’s arms, and nothing else matters.

At some point they pull away, slowly, painfully, yet they stay close together. Warmth settles over their bodies and suddenly their eyes start closing on their own.

“I feel the same, you know?” Renzõ mumbles, not wanting to stay quiet. “What you said about the void getting smaller, I feel it. I- I really, really like you.”

Yukio can feel his pale face flush red. “I really like you too.” He says, supressing a yawn.

Renzõ smirks. “Think you can sleep now?”

“I don’t know. Can you?”

It’s easy to lie back over on top of one of their spare coats, Yukio’s head buried under Renzõ’s chin as he lays half of his body on top of the boy. All of a sudden, the older teen forgets about his previous complaints about the hard floor. He hums quietly at the feeling of Yukio’s hair tickling his nose.

That night they manage to get the most peaceful sleep they’ve had in a very, very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their work here is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!!! I promise updates will be a lot faster now.

Slowly, then all at once, things started to change.

Overtime demons had given up on trying to get through ‘Safe Areas’, choosing instead to haul up in remote areas of the world doing whatever it is demons do. This caused said ‘Safe Areas’ to slowly but surely dissolve, contrary to the True Cross Knight’s recommendations. Exorcists worked overtime to patrol these areas, yet they still wouldn’t get the recognition they deserved. People would turn their noses at the sight of an aria vanishing a shapeshifter or a knight slashing through hordes of coal tars.

More often than not, the Exwires were called as support in the bigger cases, just like the old times except for the tiny fact that now they were allowed to act in public with the extra weight of being incredibly mindful of the curious civilians that gathered around and obstructed their work instead of being helpful. It was frustrating, and if things kept marching at this rate…

It was a cold night when Arch Knight Lewin Light bursts through the old boy’s dorm’s doors with the biggest manic grin Rin’s ever seen. Bon immediately stands up from his place at one of the tables in the cafeteria in favour of greeting his master. The elder man waves him off, jumping between empty tables to settle on top of the one the exwires are occupying.

“So, kids, who’s ready for an extremely dangerous and life-threatening _secret_ mission?”

They all exchange a _look_. Lighting ignores them and keeps talking.

“I’ve had some of my familiars keep watch of the Gate since we found out of its existence in hopes of figuring out its inner workings or finding a connection to the illuminati. But to my utter disappointment there really hasn’t been anything worth noting, not until a few weeks ago.” He snaps his fingers, and a few seconds go by before a gust of wind shakes the room. The main doors swing open and a flash of warm light settles in front of Lightning. “Here, you can see for yourselves.”

The light grows until it envelops the entire room. The exwires flinch, closing their eyes tight in reflex. There, instead of a contrasting darkness they are met with an image of the Artificial Gehenna Gate. It’s smaller than what they’d expected, yet they soon see its size isn’t important as a giant Goblin crawls its way out, growling and hissing in a way that makes their skin crawl. But just as the thing’s body hits the cold ground of the factory-like place, a black flame surrounds it. The Goblin lets out a screech as it burns away, leaving nothing behind. The black flame flickers for a few seconds before disappearing into the metal flooring.

The image fades away, and it takes a full minute and a half for the teens to recover their eyesight. Between painful blinks Bon can make out the outline of his master’s face. The man is wearing an expression he’s never seen on him before, much scarier than that time in Romania when he caught Dr. Dragulescu.

“What was that black flame? Don’t tell me…”

“That’s right!” The man’s smirk twitches. “Your good friend Shima Renzõ is also keeping a close eye on the Gate.”

“…why?” Konekomaru asks. A deep frown slides his glasses down his nose until they’re barely hanging on at the pointed tip. 

“Most likely Mephisto put him up to it. He still _is_ his spy after all.” Lightning shrugs, running a hand through the tangled mess he calls hair. “Their connection to the Illuminati has been severed, though the organization is still looking for him and Okumura Yukio.” At the mention of the boy’s name, Lightning’s eyes shift to Rin.

The white-haired boy’s tail swings agitatedly behind him. “…are they trying to close the gate, too?”

“I don’t know. What I’ve shown you is all the information I’ve gathered. Mephisto refuses to talk, not like I would go directly to that manipulating bastard.”

Izumo sighs, “What’s the plan then?”

Lightning’s grin grows impossibly wider, and a cold chill goes down everyone’s back.

***

Yukio’s back is pressed against the cold stone wall mere meters away from the Artificial Gehenna Gate. His arms tense and firm in front of him, hands gripping the twin Armumahel guns tightly as they fire bullet after bullet of righteous fire at the Demons that keep charging from the outside. His mind concentrates in regulating his breathing to keep his pulse steady enough for his ears to pick up even the slightest hint of sound inside the skeleton of what once was a textile factory.

He tries hard to keep his mind off Renzõ´s steady breath less than a meter behind him, the high-pitch jingle of his k’rik, the scrambling of his boots against the layer of frost that covered the concrete floor. Key word – tries. Even as waves of Demons keep charging at him, defying the wall of flames he’d shot at the entrance of the place, the puddles of holy water that quickly froze over, the magic circles the True Cross Order had previously drawn on every surface that could host them – his mind still wandered to the other boy’s safety. Clearly it was not the time to be worried about his boyfriend.

As he thinks this, an ear-piercing screech echoes through the entire place. A gigantic Demon, which neither Yukio nor Renzõ had seen or studied before, is slowly burning to death – can demons even die? – right by the Gate’s entrance. Yamantaka growls deeply as he watches the Demon slowly fade into nothing.

Yukio takes the distraction as an opportunity to catch the other Demons off guard, firing both guns at the same time. The fire bullets hit another Ghoul, which in turn spreads the fire to the demons surrounding it. Soon enough, the domino effect has all Demons slowly burning away. Now that the flames have gathered enough fuel, they disperse enough to gain him and Renzõ what they needed: time.

“All good on my end!” Yukio screams over the demon’s agonizing screeches, chancing a look over his shoulder, behind the cold stone wall. Renzõ is fighting off the last demon – a gigantic Hobgoblin that almost tripled his own size. The older teen quietly murmurs an aria before charging at the Demon full speed. Black flames surround the Hobgoblin at impact, leaving it to scream as it is quickly consumed by smoke.

Renzõ coughs and waves the smoke away. “Same here!”

Yukio takes one last look at the factory’s entrance, making sure the fire is still burning before running to the older teen’s side. “Ready?”

Renzõ nods, still coughing lightly. Yukio points his gun at the Gate’s center, as he’s done many times before, and shoots bullets of red, Assiah fire. Renzõ soon follows, calling for Yamantaka to reinforce the bullets with his own fire.

The Gate falters slightly in protest before swallowing the bullets.

A few seconds pass and nothing happens. The boys would be turning their backs now if they didn’t know better. They both take the time to catch their breaths, Renzõ nursing a nosebleed he hadn’t noticed before.

Soon enough, the gate stops moving, releasing a loud growl instead. The ground shakes underneath, cracking the concrete floor and stone walls surrounding them. It’s a miracle how the entire structure is still standing.

By the time it’s over, both boys are covered in grey debris, and the Gate looks a tiny bit smaller.

It’s been almost two months since they’ve started this. Slowly, but effectively attacking the gate a couple times a day has reduced the Gate to ¾ of its original size. It might not sound as much but considering that the number of high-level demons leaving the Gate has decreased the boys call it a win.

Still, it doesn’t stop them from keeping high alert on their surroundings. They know about Lightning’s familiars keeping an eye on the place (Yamantaka hadn’t been entirely pleased at finding the poor thing hanging out by a corner of the factory), but it never followed them back to their hideout, so they’d decided to ignore it. What worried them the most was the fact that the Illuminati hadn’t showed their ugly mugs in a while. They were supposed to be looking for them, and the Gate was indeed a great place to investigate, so why haven’t they showed up yet?

Maybe they’re waiting for something.

What that something might not entirely be a mystery, and their suspicions prove to be true when they barely take a step outside the factory into the heavy blanket of snow and are immediately surrounded by people clad in the Illuminati’s signature uniforms. Both boys exchange a look before allowing themselves to be knocked out and shoved into one of the organization’s helicopters.

Their work here is done.

***

Back at True Cross Academy, Lightning jumps from his place at one of the Old Boy’s Dormitory’s cafeteria, laughing in twisted delight.

“Everyone pack up! We’re going to Russia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on twitter and learn more about future updates @dabistears


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ground shakes with eerie anticipation.
> 
> And the figure takes off their hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of part 5!!! Part 6 will be starting soon!!!

The loud rumbling of the helicopter’s blades is the only sound that can be heard as they make the long trip from the Japanese branch of the Knights of the True Cross to a random, abandoned building in the middle of the Russian tundra.

Rin had trained under pressure for a whole week before being told that his efforts wouldn’t be needed just yet. He’d been frustrated, angry, and it took everything in him not to let his demonic heart take over. Just because he had been able to make peace with _the other_ doesn’t mean he’s got full control over himself. If Shura and Shiemi hadn’t been there to ground him…

Once the higher-ups confirmed a dramatic decrease in demonic activity worldwide, they shifted their priorities, which involved the plans to have Rin close the Artificial Gehenna Gate. The exwires had been allowed time to rest, knowing that things would soon get exponentially worse if Lucifer’s threats were something to take seriously. At least innocent civilians weren’t in as much danger as before.

And now, just a couple weeks later, they’re in a helicopter on their way to close the gate. Rin, Kuro, Shiemi, Shura and Lightning sat in the lead, planning to land first and make some reconnaissance before letting the rest of the team join them. 

Lightning had been sitting quietly for the whole ride, a pensive look on his otherwise indifferent, wild face. It feeds off the tense environment inside the helicopter, stress so thick you can practically cut it with a knife. It’s logical, considering the last words Lightning spoke to them before getting inside the metal flying machines.

“My familiars are dead. They got them.”

Shiemi was just as quiet, fiddling with her fingers on her lap without noticing much of the storm building up in Rin’s head. Shura’s eyes shifted between them, noticing her hand absentmindedly fiddling with the hilt of her empty sword.

_Crap_, she should’ve taken Mephisto up on that offer to have a demon take residence inside it…

She lets go of the sword, letting it rest on her lap in favour of swiftly kicking Rin’s foot with hers, successfully catching the teen’s attention. She doesn’t say anything, but she throws him a _look_.

Rin, having known Shura for over a year now, can confidently say that he knows Shura just as much as she knows him. At this point, he considers her the big sister he never had but desperately needed. She’s family. So, he returns the look with the brightest goofy smile he can muster, hoping that it can ease the young woman’s heart, if only a little.

Shiemi looks up just in time to catch the tail end of that smile. With a smile of her own she reaches out for Rin’s pale, warm hand, encasing it in her own.

Beside Shura, Lightning snorts. “Young love. How does that feel like?”

A crimson blush crawled up both teens’ faces. A quiet squeak left Shiemi’s mouth, while Rin’s opened and closed like a fish. Shura smirked, a mischievous quirk of lips that promised a lot of wholesome teasing where it not for being interrupted by the pilot of the craft.

“Five minutes before landing approximately 200 meters from the site.”

The mood returned to its tense silence. 

Rin sighed, letting his tail bounce back and forth in impatience. He was grateful for the distraction, but he knew this wasn’t the time to fool around. After all, the people he loved and cared for the most were about to be thrown into a dangerous situation, and he was the best defence they could get. He won’t disappoint them, won’t let them get hurt, and most importantly, he’ll make sure everyone returns home safe in a world free of sketchy organizations and blood-thirsty demons.

The young half-demon is the first one to step off the helicopter. He makes sure he doesn’t sense any inmediate threats before letting the rest of the passengers out, as well as signalling the other helicopter that it is safe to land.

The walk to the Gate is surprisingly relaxing for Rin. The crunch of snow under his boots as well as the warmth of Kuro’s giant form carrying the exwires to their destination brought him the comfort he so desperately needed. Thoughts he’d repressed for weeks now finally making their way to the forefront of his mind.

With Lightning’s previous revelation, he can’t help but wonder, what happened to Yukio and Renzõ?

He hopes with every small bit of his human heart that he’ll find both teens safe and sound, ready to come back home for good. Whatever happened after they escaped the Illuminati base, when they ran away from John Faust’s mansion, all these days in the Russian tundra… he hopes those two can finally catch a well-deserved break, no matter what.

He’s not opposed to admitting he’s missed his little brother. In fact, he’s told Shiemi about it before; described the hole that carved itself in his chest after Yukio shot him all those months ago in that cursed bridge. How everything seemed to burn away as he watched him and Renzõ get in that helicopter. All he wants is to hug his little brother, to apologize, to talk about their past and what the future could bring for them. He needs his twin like he needs air, and he’s been incredibly stupid for taking him for granted.

There’s more, so much more he wants to say, to do, but it overwhelms him to think too much of it.

Lightning and Shura stop dead in their tracks, bringing Rin’s attention back to the present. He squints his ice-blue eyes, making out the silhouette of the abandoned building that housed the Artificial Gehenna Gate.

“Rin?” Shura whispers beside him.

The half-demon closes his eyes, letting his demonic senses take over. There are multiple presences he can feel close by. Most of them are human, around a dozen of them, as well as two main ones that bring chills down his spine. He knew they were there the moment he got out of the helicopter, but they’d all been counting on them being there, so he just looks at Shura and nods.

He spares one last glance at the exwires, at Kuro, and starts making his way towards the building.

“Be careful,” he hears Shiemi whisper, and he waves his tail behind him as a form of acknowledgement. It’s funny how it’s only been almost two years since he got the extra limb, yet it feels so natural to move it around like that.

He supposes it’s to be expected, since he’s always had his demonic instincts act up, even with his heart sealed tight in the Koma sword. He places a hand on its hilt, feeling his own power vibrate through the metal.

His eyes make out two shapes in the snow, both covered in hooded coats leaving him unable to meet their eyes. His demonic heart twists in his chest in recognition, a reflex that engrained himself after Satan killed his father.

Satan…

**This is it.** He knows this is it. He’s going to bring Satan down, once and for all. He’s going to lock him in Gehenna never to be seen again walking Assiah so that his friends, _his family_ can finally live in peace. He’s going to carry his sword, his heart, in the name of Assiah, his home. And he’s going to do it with the people he loves and trusts the most having his back, supporting him and letting him know he’s not alone and he never will be ever again.

He’s only about 50 meters away. One of the hooded silhouettes looks up, revealing dull, grey eyes.

Lucifer.

Thinking about it, Mephisto should be here. He’d said he’d catch up with them later and knowing the bastard that ‘later’ will be at the tail end of the battle that’ll no doubt break in a matter of seconds. This is his older brother, for fuck’s sakes! He’s been orchestrating this whole mess since the moment him and Yukio were born! So why…

Lucifer smirks, opening his arms by his sides in some sort of greeting. His tail curls and uncurls behind him, relaxed and ever so elegant. Taunting.

The figure beside him doesn’t move an inch. In fact, Rin can’t even tell if the demon is breathing or not. Though, he guesses the actual King of Gehenna doesn’t need to breathe. The vessel the Illuminati built for him is slightly shorter than Lucifer, though still considerably taller than Rin himself. The half-demon never really had a problem with his height other than using it as another petty argument against his stupid little brother. He was still taller than average…

…and why is he thinking about his height now?

“Rin Okumura,” Lucifer says.

Rin is only 30 meters away.

“Lucifer,” Rin growls out, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. His fingers twitch, itching to unsheathe his sword.

“You only brought an army of ten. Feeling too confident, are we?” The Demon King says, eyes disappearing behind him where less than 100 meters away his family awaits.

“I didn’t want to involve innocent people in this,” Rin says, keeping his eyes glued to Lucifer and the figure beside him.

Lucifer’s eye twitches in what Rin assumes is an attempt at a disgusted grimace. “You’re too human, little brother. That is fine, in the New World it’ll be corrected.”

“Just because you don’t understand something doesn’t make it irreve- irrelent- irr- _not important_,” Rin says, stumbling over his words.

Lucifer hums. “Perhaps it shouldn’t be hard to understand in the first place.”

“Assiah is different from Gehenna. Just as humans don’t understand demonic things, demons can’t expect to understand everything about humans. Hell, most humans don’t even understand themselves!”

“Which is why the New World is necessary. Only when both humans and demons are melded into one, when everyone is capable of feeling and understanding the other, then the universe will know true peace.”

“Are you sure about that?” Rin asks, reaching up to scratch at the back of his white head. “I guess, it doesn’t make sense. If you destroy this, what makes you think it’ll just be built the exact same way again?”

“Because I, Lucifer, King of Light, will personally rebuild the world. With the help of our Father, and those who put their trust into our hands, I will-”

“Yeah but, I mean, you don’t even know humans. How are you going to make an equal world if you don’t understand the other half?”

Lucifer stays silent, eyeing Rin threateningly. A gust of wind ruffles his platinum-blonde hair, and the hood covering the figure beside him dances lightly yet stays without revealing the other’s face.

There’s something empowering, Rin muses, about knowing your enemy’s face. Humans may be more expressive than demons, but after experiencing the joys of Assiah, higher-level demons can’t help but try to emulate these expressions. It’s like a toddler learning to express themselves over temper tantrums, but much, much more dangerous.

Case in point, Satan’s adaptation to his first incarnation was a complete disaster, yet by now the Demon King must be aching to make use of his new vessel. Rin wants nothing more than to see the desperation and pain in the Demon’s eyes when he returns him to Gehenna. This time, he’s sure it’s not his demonic heart calling the shots. When it comes to matters of the heart, human souls are much more dangerous than any Demon could ever be.

Rin is now standing 20 meters away.

“I am giving you one last chance to make the right decision, little brother.” Lucifer finally says. He hasn’t moved a muscle, snow gradually pooling by his sides, slowly burying him.

The snow around Satan doesn’t dare do the same, his hot flames licking threateningly at the offending cold. Rin feels something twist inside him, knowing little pools of melted snow mark each of his own steps.

He thinks he hears his father’s firm voice calling behind him. ‘_Control yourself.’_

He takes a deep breath. “You already know what my answer is. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, the answer will always be ‘no’”.

It’s in that moment that he feels time slow down to a halt. He braces himself, waiting for Mephisto to appear, cocky and irritating as always. Except he stands there, unable to move, unable to breathe, and the clown never shows up.

It isn’t Mephisto’s work.

He doesn’t know when his eyes drifted to the pool of melted snow that now surrounded the soles of his boots, but when he looks back up, he can feel his flames simmering down to a cold stop.

A grin so twisted, so inhuman, it blocks the part of his brain that screams at him to get his flames out, use his sword, _ohmygodpleasedosomething_.

The Demon’s tail pokes out from under his white coat, taunting, mischievous, and Rin can feel his own wrapping around his ankle in a pitiful attempt to comfort himself.

“Oh well.” Lucifer shrugs – so human-like it nearly gives the teen whiplash – and turns to the figure next to him. “How rude of me, I haven’t introduced either of you yet. Though, I guess you two already know each other.”

The figure steps forward.

One, two, three, four steps.

He stops.

There is only 17 meters between them.

Rin’s heart hammers in his chest.

100 meters away he can hear the exwires’ hearts doing the same.

The ground shakes with eerie anticipation.

And the figure takes off their hood.

Rin remembers the pain of watching his past, unable to move or say anything that could change it. He remembers the looks in his parent’s eyes, the pain, the anguish, the hopelessness. It’s been engraved behind is eyelids so vividly he hasn’t been able to close his eyes without any of these images popping up, twisting and burning his insides, ever since he witnessed it all.

Yet none of that pain, none of that sorrow could ever compare to what he feels once he makes out the face under the hood, makes eye contact with those eyes, and reads the absolutely inhuman expression in the one face he knows better than his own.

“Yukio?”


End file.
